The Twin Diaries
by theworldofhetalia
Summary: For most of his life, Yong-Soo was told by his mom that he was a single child. Then a car crash sends him living with his dad and going to a military school. And then his dad tells him he has a twin, in which he meets for the first time. Will Yong-Soo be able to jugle a new lifestyle, new responsibilities, and try to get along with his new brother? Hilariousness instore.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: Mind you this is my first story so don't be surprised that it sucks. I won't mind corrections and helpful tips in your reviews, but please be nice about them. This story is rated T for mild violence, some swearing, and some comical mischief. Some things aren't totally accurate.**

**FYI: the characters are around 16-20 in this. AU story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the things relating to it. All of Hetalia and some of the non-official characters belong to their right full owners. This particular North Korea used was based a little off of Lo-wah's mixed in with some of my own ideas.**

**Please enjoy!**

Yong-Soo remembered the crash like the back of his hand. His mom and him had just moved from Seoul to Oakland in hopes that he would get a better education than in Seoul. In Seoul, they were considered poor, yet when they moved to America, they went from poor to the upper middle class. His mom and dad had divorced months before they moved to America, yet his dad came along on the trip so he could strike it rich in Los Angeles. He was only a few months old when they moved here, so he never had any clear memories of them ever being one family, much less any recollection of his dad.

He just turned seventeen and he and his mom were traveling down the interstate. There was a truck in front of them with a bunch of old tires. It sped in front of them, making one of the bigger tires fall out. The tire had come through the windshield when Yong-Soo's vision went white, as if his mind was erasing it as he watched. When the flash was over, Yong-Soo saw shattered glass and crushed metal. The hood had been smashed to the point where it never existed. The area where Yong-Soo was sitting was mostly intact; much less himself with only a few minor scrapes and cuts. He looked over to check on his mom, but he barely looked out of the corner of his eye and he saw red splattered everywhere. He didn't need to look any farther, much less have a doctor, to tell him that his mother was dead.

Another erasing flash of white passed over, and next thing he knew was that he was riding in a social worker's car to his new home: his dad's. It was three days since the death of his mother, and the grief was still in his chest like a cold and bitter lump. He wasn't _that_ close to his mom, but he trusted her if he ever had a question. He remembered one particular one for no reason about asking if he had siblings. He trusted his mom when she answered no.

"You know, living with your dad isn't so bad. I have a son that goes to the school your father runs, and he is a very generous and nice man," talked the woman social worker who was trying to cheer Yong-Soo up. Well… at least it got Yong-Soo to snap out of his thoughts.

He replied with a mumble. "I guess… but this is the first time I remember seeing him since I was born."

The social worker let out a small sigh and started speaking, "I might as well tell you, I knew your mother since we were… I don't know… twelve I think. We met on a Facebook and we talked practically every day and we talked about everything. Shortly after you both moved here, she met me for some coffee and we caught up, you know? Well… she told me that if she ever died before you were able to take care of yourself, that she would feel the most comfterable if you stayed with your dad. Knowing how up-tight and worry full she could be I didn't think much of it. But… she knew that you never really known your dad for long, yet she felt that your dad would be willing to take you in. And she was right. I went to talk to him after your mother died and he said he would be overjoyed to have you there with him, and take care of you to the best of his ability. Trust me, this is the best choice for you, otherwise you may have gone back to Seoul."

Yong-Soo listened intently, knowing that going back to Seoul could have been one of the possibilities. Yet something didn't set quite right, the fact that his mom trusted his dad. His mom never did quite say why they divorced, so maybe that's why he didn't quite understand.

Yong-Soo continued to stare out the window for the remainder of the trip. His dad had indeed struck rich in Los Angeles, even gave some of the money he earned to his mom, and had his house built in the most rural part of Los Angeles. Granted Yong-Soo didn't like living in the city, but living nearly half an hour away from the nearest gas station was just too much! How his dad could live out here this far from civilization was beyond him.

When they finally arrived at the house, Yong-Soo was kind of amazed. The gray and brown stone walls almost made the house vanish into the surrounding woodland. The house seemed to have an eerie feel, yet it also had some sort of pleasing feeling pulsating from it. There were even two small stair cases that came together at the front door in front of a circle drive way.

Standing in front of the door was Mr. Im, Yong-Soo's father. He was wearing what resembled a military uniform, yet it didn't look like any of the U.S uniforms Yong-Soo had seen on the internet. The medals he wore, though, did make Yong-Soo believe they were real.

As the car parked in front of the staircases, the social worker turned around and told Yong-Soo, "Stay in the car for a few minutes, okay sweetie. I just wanna make a nice entrance for you."

"Yeah sure whatever," mumbled Yong-Soo bitterly. His dad possibly being in the military wasn't something Yong-Soo was too excited about. Even the new ultra high class atmosphere wasn't something Yong-Soo felt he was going to enjoy. But it was his dad he was staying with, so he figured he might as well try and get used to it.

After a couple of minutes, the social worker stops talking to his dad and motions Yong-Soo to come out of the car. Yong-Soo, still a little nervous, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the car door. The sunlight blinded Yong-Soo slightly, but then again, he lived in smog covered cities which kind of dulled the sunlight a bit, so he wasn't too surprised. But, being the usuall him, after walking up to his father he couldn't help but let out a tiny sigh of relief when he was under shade. When he did look up at his dad, he wasn't quite sure what to do, whether to give him a hand shake or just plain say hi.

After an awkward silence passing between the three people, Yong-Soo's father finally said, "Welcome home, son." Mr. Im had open arms which indicated Yong-Soo was suppose to hug him. After the slightly awkward hug passed, and Yong-Soo's luggage was brought inside, they both bid the social worker good bye.

"Well… I guess I better get to showing you around the house, huh?" spoke Mr. Im with a slight chuckle that was more than likely used to lighten the tense air around them.

"You sound nervous," stated Yong-Soo bluntly. He didn't mean to sound blunt but it came out like that.

"Ha ha ha, you sound just like… someone I know," Mr. Im chuckled with the slight pause.

"Were you about to say someone's name? Cause it sounded like it," questioned Yong-Soo.

"Well, the person I was going to mention doesn't like it when I give out his name without meeting the person first, plus he finds it rude if someone else who is staying here finds out about him before he finds out stuff about you, for some strange reason…" Mr. Im explained.

"Why does that sound like that that person is also staying here?" Yong-Soo seemed interested in what was going on.

"Well-" Mr. Im tried to explain but was cut-off by a new voice that came right behind them.

"Who the hell is this?" the new voice spoke with a huge hint of annoyance.

The new voice came from a small doorway a few feet away from where they were standing in front of the staircase that led to the second floor. He was a teenager, more than likely Yong-Soo's age. As to why another teenager would be living here was out of Yong-Soo's grasp of understanding. If that wasn't enough, Yong-Soo got slightly paranoid that the teenager looked exactly like him. The bangs were exactly alike. Even their faces were the same, except for the clear cut annoyance all over the other's face. There were some differences but you would have to kind of look. The other kid had longer hair tied in a braid that maybe reached somewhere to around the shoulder blades to the middle of the back. Their clothes looked similar but the kid looked neater and slightly more gothic than Yong-Soo's ratty old shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

The kid was about three feet away from Yong-Soo, and was about three seconds from punching him in the face when Mr. Im stepped in. "Now, now. Let's be civil. Hyung, this is Yong-Soo. Yong-Soo, this is Hyung. And for your information, Hyung, Yong-Soo is staying with us."

After the explanation, Hyung acted like he got a slap in the face for a scolding, because his entire aditude changed within seconds. He stuck out his hand in hopes to change the earlier rude behavior. "Sorry about that. If I knew ahead of time I would have been a bit more hospitable."

They were just about to shake hands when Mr. Im dropped… a bombshell so to speak. "B-Before you get carried away, um, well the reason why Hyung is also staying here-"

"Oh, yeah. Why would another teenager be living here?" Yong-Soo asked curiously, who had yet to let go of Hyung's hand.

Hyung's hand stiffened a little and couldn't help but stutter. "Y-You mean you don't know?"

Sensing Hyung's hurt, Yong-Soo tried to comprehend what was going on. "Don't know what?"

Knowing he had to tell eventually, Mr. Im finished his earlier sentence. "Well, I see your mother didn't tell you. *sigh* Yong-Soo, Hyung is your twin."

Yong-Soo's entire body stiffened in those last words. His hand clenched into a fist so tight that Hyung had to quickly pull his hand away before it was crushed. Yong-Soo felt paralyzed and his speech was barely audible.

"I-I-I h-ha-have a tw-tw-twin?"

**I hope this was somewhat enjoyable. I'm hoping that you liked it. Reviews are appreciated. **

**The second chapter is on its way so stay tuned. **

**I'm thinking that Chapter 3 is when you start to see other Hetalia characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally! I got chapter 2 ready for your reading pleasures! Sorry if it's much shorter than the last one, but I felt it was too much for me to right another near 2,000 word chapter again, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: Huge amounts of swearing from Hyung in this chapter with some violence and humor.**

Many hours passed till it was 8 pm that same night. The three of them were sitting in the dinning room having dinner. Apparently, his- _their_- dad had no clue how to cook, so they were eating some Chinese take-out, in which Yong-Soo was wondering where the nearest Chinese restaurant was around here.

Back on the more important matter at hand, Yong-Soo just couldn't believe that this kid sitting across from him is his twin. He couldn't believe either that his mother lied to him… or did she? Maybe he could find Hyung's birth certificate and somehow find any information to…

Oh, who was he kidding! He had to accept the fact that he was related to Hyung, no matter how much he hated it. Yet he couldn't help but kick in frustration. But then he realized in that split second as he kicked… that Hyung's shin was right in front of his foot.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" yelled Hyung as he clutched his aching shin, "Why the fucking hell did you kick me! FUCK!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Yong-Soo tried apologizing.

"Boys… enough." Their dad spoke in a very deep, monotone voice that made the boys stop bickering and sat ridged, which forced both of them to lower their heads in submission and continued eating in silence.

After cleaning up dinner, they all went to the living room because, apparently, their dad had to "tie up loose ends" for the both of them. The living room had a lot of couches and chairs, even stools that were like bar stools were there if it got to crowded. Their dad took a small chair which was in front of a couch and a stool. Hyung, starting to become a jackass, took up the entire couch as if it was meant to be a lounge chair, and simply glared at Yong-Soo as if he was daring him to try and move his legs. Yong-Soo decided to ignore Hyung's behavior and sat on the stool. Once they were all settled, Mr. Im commenced the little "meeting."

"Now, you both know that tomorrow is Monday, and it's going to be the last week before summer vacation starts. Yong-Soo, this, from what I heard from the social worker, is your first time at this… type of school." Mr. Im stated, knowing very well that Hyung was spacing out and not at all interested in the conversation.

"What do you mean by this type of school?" Yong-Soo couldn't help it but looked questioningly at his dad.

"…Well, it's a… military school," said Mr. Im who had full knowledge that Yong-Soo would complain. And then Hyung decided to start listening because he just wanted to see the look of dismay on his brother's face, and he even started chuckling lightly yet it was also menacingly.

"A military school! You have got to be kidding me!" As Yong-Soo spoke, he not only face-palmed himself, but the force was enough to fall off the stool, and then somersaulted backwards.

When he sat up, with his hands at his sides and his legs in front of him, all he could do was hid his face (which was already beat red) and mumble an embarrassing "Why me?"

Meanwhile, his brother and dad were laughing their asses off. Mr. Im tried to contain his laugh, but couldn't any longer when he saw the look of embarrassment on his son's face. Hyung was enjoying every minute of Yong-Soo's humiliation. He was even rolling on the couch from laughing so hard. Yet Yong-Soo was just staring at his brother with a devilish grin, as if he knew what was going to happen next.

And it was such a sweet revengeful moment. Hyung had rolled nearly off the couch, but he stopped himself by having two fingers on the floor, a hand in the air to keep his balance, and his two feet just barely touching the edge of the couch.

The twins just glared at each other, seeing if the other would make a move to humiliate the other more, when all three heard a scratching noise from above. Yong-Soo's eyes barely looked up when a small puffball of white jumped from the rafter above. Where the puffball landed was right on Hyung's head, shoving Hyung straight into the carpet floor. The puffball then _walked_ on Hyung's back and sat with its chest puffed out. Yong-Soo was about to laugh when he realized that what caused his sweet revenge was a big, white, puffball of a cat. The cat was kind of laughing, if you would call it, which sounded a lot like a Frenchmen's laugh. All poor Hyung could do was lift his head, despite his agonizing headache, and flipped off his brother.

Yong-Soo couldn't help but chuckle whole heartedly saying, "Not my fault the cat likes me better." This earned the younger Korean two flip offs from his brother.

"Okay, both of you, time for bed. Yong-Soo, your uniform for school should be up in your room, it's on the second floor to the left 3rd door down on the right. Hyung, come with me so I can give you an ice pack and some pain meds." As Mr. Im said this, he was already up and moving towards the medicine cabinet in the kitchen.

X-X-X

Yong-Soo was just about to go to bed when someone knocked on his door. He got up and opened the door to find his brother on the other side with an ice pack on his head. He wasn't excited to see his brother, and it was clear Hyung didn't want to see him either.

"What do you want, Hyung?" Yong-Soo asked it more annoyed if anything. Then he realized that was the first time that he said his brother's name aloud, though he saw that it didn't faze his brother at all.

After a few seconds, Yong-Soo tried to close the door, but Hyung's stopped it with his boot.

Wait, was that a boot?

He didn't remember seeing Yong-Soo wearing boots when he first came, but he supposed Hyung would have changed. Yong-Soo looked down to see a steel-toed boot stuck in the door way. He looked back up to see a camo bandana around Hyung's neck. He looked at his brother's face to see an expression that even the devil would be scared of.

Hyung leaned in close to Yong-Soo's face and whispered, "When you and I get to the school, you better get some bodyguards other than dad, because me and my friends are going to run you through hell and back for the rest of the week. And we won't mind using our energy on you until you decided to apologize correctly. Is that clear?"

Before Yong-Soo could answer, Hyung had already walked off. Yong-Soo was paralyzed right where he stood as he watched his brother walk away towards his own room, wondering in sheer terror what was going to happen to him.

**I think I made Hyung too much of a potty mouth in this chapter along with being a little intimidating, but then again that's part of what I imagined him being like.**

**And yes, if you have guessed already, the cat in this story was based off of Catalia's France. In a later chapter this cat will be more France like. XD**

**Seems like Yong-Soo needs a HERO in his life now! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long! I had summer classes and my sister kidnapped me and took me swimming! But I finally got this chapter ready for reading. Enjoy!**

Yong-Soo stared at himself in the mirror, making sure every _major_ aspect of the new uniform was _at least_ respectable. The uniform was dark green, almost black, with silver buttons and some gold trimming along the shoulders. In the note left by his dad last night, it was an option to wear the hat, but it was mandatory that he would wear it on special occasions (thankfully it wasn't a special occasion). The hat was a plain black hat that was polished up with the school emblem on the front. He decided against wearing it and continued to tie his black, steel-toed army boots.

He left his room and went downstairs towards the living room where he knew his brother and father were waiting. Before he turned the corner into the living room, he overheard a conversation going on between the other two. He saw Hyung already in his uniform, and it was much neater- like OCD neat. And unlike him, Hyung was wearing the hat. Yong-Soo hid behind the wall to listen to the… argument?

"Dad! I'm not leading that idiot around the school!" Hyung was almost ready to start yelling.

"Hyung, you don't have a choice but to!" Their dad seemed to be at his limit with his patience.

"But Dad!" Hyung protested with a whining tone.

"No buts! Now go up stairs, get your brother, and meet me in the car."

Hyung turned around the corner to find a slightly sad Yong-Soo. He was taken aback and was about to say something, but Yong-Soo had already walked away and out the front door.

X-X-X

Later at the school, after an awkward silence in the car, Yong-Soo and Hyung were walking to their lockers, or at least Hyung was leading him to the right locker. When they got to the locker, Yong-Soo couldn't quite figure out how to open the locker. What kind of school would have five locks on each locker?

Yong-Soo turned around to have a fore arm pressing up against his neck and pushing him into the lockers. When he recovered from the shock, Yong-Soo saw four other students standing beside Hyung, who was the one that shoved him into the lockers.

These students all had that same kind of aura as Hyung. One of them was a big Russian, another was a Chinese man with a pony-tail, another was a Cuban, and last one was a Vietnamese woman. They all had evil smirks, and the Cuban was chuckling.

"So this is the one giving you problems?" The Cuban chuckled.

"What problems? I never started anything!" Yong-Soo pleaded.

"He says he didn't start anything, yes? Let's make him suffer more, da?" spoke the Russian.

Yong-Soo remembered what Hyung had said last night. _Me and my friends are going to run you through hell and back._ Great, he's going to live in hell.

But then a sudden voice interrupted the commotion. "Leave him alone villains! The hero is going to kick your ass!"

They all looked over to see an American, a British man, a French man, and a Canadian standing all around them, blocking off all of the hallways. The five around Yong-Soo simply glared at them until the Vietnamese woman gave an unimpressed laugh. "Fine. Take him. See if we care."

The American went over, grabbed Yong-Soo, and pulled him away from the antagonists. When they just got out of the crowd, Yong-Soo felt a boot on his back that in which kicked him straight to the ground. Yong-Soo caught a glimpse of the boot, which had a small silver imprint of a hammer and sickle surrounded by a star. He had only seen one of these boots like that, and it was the one from the door of last night.

Without thinking, Yong-Soo stood up and walked over to his brother. Hyung was slightly impressed by his brother's comeback, but it was quickly erased and replaced with pure annoyance. After a few seconds, Yong-Soo felt like a demon had awakened, because he then slapped his brother across the face so hard that not only did it leave a mark, but it also made Hyung fall to the ground. Everyone went silent.

On his hands and knees with his mouth open in astonishment, and his hand touching his redden cheek, Hyung barely made an audible "ow". Yong-Soo was wide eyed at the sight and looked down at his hand that struck his brother, which was red from the slap. When he looked back up, Hyung had the eviler-than-the-devil look, which apparently everyone saw cause they all backed up. Hyung glared at Yong-Soo as he stood up. As if both had the same brain, the twins lunged at each other.

X-X-X

Nearly three minutes passed before the others even dared to break up the fight. Both boys were covered with bruises from the onslaught of punches and kicks. They both even had their fare share of swearing at each other when they were tearing at the other.

When the Russian and American tried to yank the Koreans apart they both yelped in pain. On closer inspection, the twins had gotten their hair curls tangled up to the point where it would take a good half hour to separate.

"This is bloody bad… no pun intended." The British student spoke while investigating the entangled curls.

"It will get worse if you don't get to my office," spoke Mr. Im, who just so happened to have seen the entire scene.

They all looked over to see Mr. Im standing with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"What are you waiting for? I gave an order so you have to obey." Mr. Im walked over to his sons and led them by the curls to the office with the others trailing behind.

X-X-X

Both boys were sitting in their dad's office side by side as their dad lectured them as well as getting the curls separated. The other students had already been sent off.

"Honestly, I leave you both alone for twenty minutes and not only beaten each other senseless, but you dragged in the other students as well. I'm ashamed of both of you. Now how did these curls get so… ah, there we go." As soon as the curls were separated, the twins gingerly rubbed the bases of their curls as they listened to _Principle_ Im.

"Now, you got an hour before first period starts, so go to the nurse and clean up. You both will get more lectures at home."

After both boys stood up, Yong-Soo finally realized, "Today's Daylight Savings Time, isn't it? Which means we fall back an hour, and we came early, didn't we?"

Mr. Im smirked a bit and nodded his head.

"… Which means you had everything right down to the fight as a set up, didn't you?" questioned Hyung.

Mr. Im lost control of laughter and would have rolled on the floor from laughing so hard. "I was just waiting for you two to figure that out! Anyways get going."

The twins were practically stunned to find their dad had staged everything, and now they were wondering what time it really was. Hyung, however, was not just going to let a fight, even if it was staged, slide by. He leaned over to Yong-Soo and whispered, "You'll be dead before the end of the week."

Yong-Soo felt so terrible now. He just made new enemies, gotten into a fight, lectured, then finding out it was just a joke all before first period even started. Could it get any worse?

**I hope this made up for the long waiting. Aren't Hyung and Yong-Soo just sweet little angels in this chapter?**

**ATTENTION: I need help in choosing a name for Cuba. If in your reviews you could find me a name fitting for Cuba I would really appreciate it.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me again! I felt bad that you had to wait so long for the last chapter so I busted my but to get another chapter in two days. This one is more emotional than the others. Some historicalness.**

After the trip to the nurse with Hyung, which had many close calls with Hyung's friends sneaking around, Yong-Soo made his way over to his locker. Hyung had veered off to, more than likely, find his friends so he can plot revenge for that fight. While unlocking his locker, the American came up from the side and started making small talk.

"Hey there! Sorry about getting you involved in that mess." Yong-Soo felt so embarrassed by the earlier events.

"Nah, it's fine, we're used to getting people out of trouble with the Commies." The American seemed to act so relaxed.

"I have a million questions going on right now, but I should ask you your name." Yong-Soo couldn't believe he hadn't asked first.

"I'm Alfred, and you must be Yong-Soo."

"You'd be correct, but how did you know?"

"Well," explained Alfred, "Hyung had been talking about you on facebook."

"Great, I'm only here two days and he's already trying to push my buttons. He's the one being the pain in the ass, not me." Yong-Soo couldn't help but complain. Ever since he met Hyung, his brother had been giving him the cold shoulder and getting into fights. As far as Yong-Soo knew, he didn't do anything wrong.

"I can't blame ya, dude. Hyung's known for getting into fights for no reason, well, as far as I know him. Maybe I should introduce you to the others back at that little cat fight." Alfred figured it was a good idea to cheer up the poor Korean.

"Sure. Um… could you… show me around the school, too?"

"Yeah no problem!"

"Thanks Alfred."

Alfred led Yong-Soo around pointing out various rooms. He showed Yong-Soo his classrooms, the cafeteria, the gym, and other rooms he was and wasn't allowed in. When they reached the library, Alfred gave Yong-Soo a map so he could refer back to it. He even taught Yong-Soo how to open his locker quicker.

"Well, the others are inside. They'll definitely be your friends. Any friend of mine is a friend of yours."

"Thanks, Alfred, daze!"

When they entered the library, Yong-Soo was astonished. The library was huge! The book cases were aligned so complexly that it was basically a maze. There were two floors, both equally maze like, and they headed up to the second floor. They navigated their way through until they came to a lounge area that was tucked away behind a couple of bookcases. The other three students were already there: the French man on his cell phone, and the Brit and Canadian were reading.

"Hey guys! I found the lost puppy!" Alfred had apparently given Yong-Soo a new nickname. "Yong, this is Francis, Arthur, and Matthew."

As they took their seats, a girl came in with drinks, "Oh, Yong, this is Meimei, she's from Taiwan." As Alfred introduced, Yong-Soo couldn't really take his eyes off her. Meimei had long brown hair that looked soft to the touch, and pink flower hair clips made the uniform softer. Her personality was warm and sweet, too. It could probably warm you up from a cold winter night with just a small smile.

Meimei sat down with them as they all explained to Yong-Soo how everything worked. Yong-Soo did have one question which was nagging at him for a while.

"What did you mean by 'Commies' when you were talking about Hyung and his friends, Alfred?"

The room went silent for a few minutes before Alfred finally spoke. "Well… it's kind of complicated, and it's not really a fond thing to talk about. But you need to know."

"It all started back in third grade. Before then, we were fine, until me and Ivan went at odds. Ivan is the big Russian, FYI. I can't remember what we fought about, but it was so bad that it split the class. It kept splitting until it came down to what it is now. When we were learning about the Cold War in middle school, it just so happened that the communists vs. capitalists fitted our two groups. We adopted those names and continued using them. Though back then, Hyung was more of a side liner than the fighter he is today. But the weird thing was that Hyung had at first gone head first into this split groups, than he suddenly pulled out, and then dived back in again. Not sure what could have caused such a change like that."

"That's weird, daze!" Yong-Soo was intrigued by this new information about Hyung and it disturbed him too. What could have caused the sudden changes?

At that moment, Meimei took the opportunity. "May I talk to Yong-Soo in private?"

"Ohohohon. Looks like little Yong-Soo is getting a new lover." Of course, Francis just had to be perverted.

Arthur, being notorious as being against Francis, retorted, "Bloody hell, Francis! That wasn't what was meant!"

Yong-Soo and Meimei went down towards the front desk. When they reached there, Meimei looked at Yong-Soo with concern. "Is Hyung… acting strangely?"

"Other than him trying to push my buttons every chance he gets, I don't see anything wrong."

"… He never would do that, though." Meimei had a distant look in her eyes.

"We first met in preschool. I had been bullied so much that whenever I was alone I would cry. Your brother was different. He came over to me one day when I was unable to control my tears. He had so much kindness, despite the fact he had a rough exterior and never talked to anyone. Ever since he befriended me, we hung out all the time. He protected me from the bullies and often took the insults and hurt-full things himself. He was so against bullying, which is why he would never do that… unless… he was… upset enough. That would explain everything. Maybe you should talk to him?"

"… If he is just upset… I could possibly try, but I can't guarantee anything." Yong-Soo was so moved by Meimei's story. It was tough to admit, but Hyung was like the knight in shining armor to Meimei, and she may not have turned into this person now without his help.

"Please try. Tell him I'm concerned about him." Meimei was pleading so badly it was almost tear jerking.

Shortly, the bell rang, signaling the first period was about to start. Everyone went to their classes, and a hopeful Yong-Soo went straight to class knowing Hyung was going to be there, too. Yong-Soo couldn't help but think that the changes in Hyung from Alfred's story may be connected to Meimei's story somehow. Was there really a connection?

**I hope you enjoyed this one. I made this one short and emotional, and the rest of the story is going to have more emotional parts. Please tell me how much you enjoyed this one.**

**Meimei=Taiwan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the huge wait for the chapter! Quite honestly, if it weren't for the help of EliteKessu, you may have waited longer. EliteKessu really helped me a lot in making this chapter.**

**Please do know that none of the characters are mine and I do not own Hetalia.**

As Yong-Soo entered his first class, military education, he saw that Matthew had saved him a seat next to him, which was closer to the wall of the room. It did have a good view of the front of the room. Though he could see why that seat was reserved considering sitting anywhere else would mean he'd be right next to or near Hyung or one of his friends. Plus, Hyung did make it clear that the next encounter would get ugly.

Yong-Soo sat down next to Matthew. A minute passes and Alfred, Arthur, and Francis come in and sit so that Yong-Soo was surrounded by his friends and nowhere near Hyung or the Commies. Speaking of the devil, Yong-Soo saw that Hyung was glaring at him from the back.

Before the teacher showed himself, a Japanese student walked up and gave Yong-Soo a folded up note. "Don't worry. I'm a friend of Alfred's. The note is fine."

As the Japanese student walked away, Arthur tapped him on the back. "That's Kiku. He's definitely a good friend to have on your side, especially with the Commies lurking around. His dad built this school, and Kiku knows everything about this school inside and out. He can basically find short cuts and hiding spots that even the Commies don't know."

Yong-Soo made a mental note about Kiku, and unfolded the note. All it read was: _Meet us at the Janitor's Closet. We need to talk about you and your brother._ _– Yen and Carlos_.

It was puzzling Yong-Soo. He had learned pretty much everyone's name thanks to his friends, but he didn't recall a Yen or a Carlos. Plus, he was worried about if this was one of Hyung's schemes, and the fact that he was to meet them in private.

Yong-Soo leaned over to Matthew, in a whisper loud enough for Alfred, Arthur, and Francis to hear. "Hey, who are Yen and Carlos?"

They all stiffened and looked at Yong-Soo in total disbelief. Alfred leaned in. "Yen is the Vietnamese chick and Carlos is that crazy Cuban. If I were you, I would avoid them. Their mean son of a bitches. They-"

Matthew had cut off Alfred. "That's because you ticked them off to many times, Alfred. Yen and Carlos are the type of people who'll get in fights if they have no other choice. Plus, neither one would get bribed to do someone else's biding. It's safe to say that they have nothing to do with your brother's intentions."

"Okay then" Yong-Soo was still uneasy. He still remembered this morning with those two.

The teacher walks in at that moment and starts teaching about the Afghanistan War. About half way through the class, and Yong-Soo was completely clueless. He knew he would need notes from one of his friends later on. Plus, his focus kept getting off track since Hyung kept managing to send threats to him through notes, making him tell his friends to get rid of those notes for him.

Class ended and, luckily, he had the Capitalist friends in every class. Sadly, so did the Commies. However each class was like before. At least lunch came around and him and his friends were walking down to the cafeteria.

While they walked to the cafeteria, the Commies were walking in the opposite direction. It just so happened too that both Ivan and Alfred used the same hand motion while talking and clapped each other's hands. Needless to say, both groups were startled.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur had nearly jumped into the wall.

"Holy crap! What are you doing here you creep!" Alfred was mortified that he touched a Commie.

While the Capitalists were still getting their bearings, the Commies had much more control over their reactions and emotions. Within moments of startlement, they had already become hostile.

"Seems like you want another fight, yes? After all, we hadn't had one for a while." Though the Russian was smiling, anyone would see the hidden evil.

"You're on! A Nerf battle will be held at those Korean's house!" Alfred was practically waving his fist in the air as if he was going to triumph.

The Koreans didn't like the fact Alfred forgot their names, much less having to host a Nerf fight without their dad knowing, but they went along with it.

X-X-X

Later after school, the twins were at home preparing for the upcoming Nerf fight, though they had little interest. Homework was done, and their dad wasn't coming back until about 7:00. It seems that Nerf guns and plenty of ammo had been in a closet.

Both twins guarded the box, mainly to watch the other. Yet they couldn't help but test out the guns. Face it, two boys with guns and foam darts at their disposal could cause curiosity.

They made the rules simple. Every team would get a gun and would be given 100 foam darts to start. One particular gun, which acted like a sniper, would be hidden for anyone's fair game. It was all outside, so the extra ammo would be in packages around the area. They had vests that would count how many times you got hit. The team with the most hits looses. Tricks and traps would be allowed.

The twins had everything set up and were waiting in the living room. However, the two boys were bored off their asses. Yong-Soo was lying down on the couch and he just changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. His t-shirt had rolled up to reveal his six pack. Hyung was more prepared for the fight. He wore his black tank top, which showed his mussels and camo pants with his steel-toed boots. Unlike himself, Hyung was leaning against the wall and glanced at the clock every so often.

The cat that had jumped onto Hyung earlier last night, had come waltzing in and jumped on to Yong-Soo just a little ways away from his six pack. Hyung was ignoring the cat and tapped his foot with impatience. Though the cat had a different idea. It started tracing Yong-Soo's six pack with its paw and made a noise similar to the French laugh. The twins, in unison, said, "What the fuck?"

Then the cat started licking the six pack, which encouraged Yong-Soo to toss the cat off the couch. "I'm not getting molested by a cat thank you very much!" Hyung was laughing, but he made a mental note to lock his door and window that night.

Just then, the door bell rang. When Hyung went to get the door, Yong-Soo was praying that one of the people were Capitalists. Thankfully out of the four two were Capitalists. Francis, Matthew, Yen, and Carlos took their respected seats on each side of the room, Commies on one side, Capitalists on the other. Couple of minutes later, the rest of the two groups arrived. The twins went through the rules, grabbed their guns, and went outside to their areas to discus battle ideas.

X-X-X

Over at the Capitalist's rendezvous point, they were organizing and making a strategy.

"All right dudes, I think we should go all guerrilla warfare, ya know?" Alfred was using hand motions, as if they needed any simpler explanation.

"You know that none of us are ready for doing something like that." Yong-Soo knew they were dead. Considering they all were wearing noticeable colors, especially Francis. "Besides, I saw Hyung and his friends were all camouflaged, their more prepared than we'll ever be."

"I hate to say this, but Alfred's right. Unless we get the sniper, we can't do anything else." Arthur was a little hesitant on agreeing, but he was experienced with fights like these.

"Well, doesn't Yong-Soo know where the sniper would be if you helped set this up?" Alfred may have had a grin, but it was silently pleading for a good answer.

"No. Hyung hid it…. Uh-oh."

Seeing no need to explain further, Yong-Soo ran towards enemy lines. He just wanted to punch his brother in the face. Hyung said it would be fair! Why didn't he watch him when he went to hide the gun? Now the Commies had an unfair advantage!

He kept running until he got to a little strip of woods where he knew the Commies were hiding. When he got to the woods he dived into the bushes. He didn't care if he had to army crawled all the way; he just wanted to teach his brother a lesson. That was the last time he would trust him.

As he crawled through the bushes, he heard movement on his left. He paused and slowly looked over, meanwhile getting his Nerf gun ready. Walking out of a thicket were the Vietnamese girl and the Cuban, Yen and Carlos. A nearby tree served as a rest point for the Commies. Judging by both of them neither had the sniper.

"Well, I guess the janitor's closet was a miss." Carlos was leaning against the tree with his Nerf gun in hand.

"To bad. I thought maybe we would help those two." Yen had sat down at the base of the tree with her gun in her lap.

Yong-Soo thought back to the note. They wanted to help? Why?

"They remind me of my sister and me." At the mention of her sister, Yen's voice went deeper and depressive.

"Let's not go back to 2005." Carlos was concerned for his Vietnamese friend.

What happened in 2005?

Yong-Soo finally decided to come out of the bushes. In doing so, he scared Yen and Carlos shitless and just missed getting shot in the head by Carlos. Things did manage to calm down.

"What the fuck, don't do that!" Carlos was still in shock.

"Sorry. Anyways, what do you mean by you want to help us?"

"Well, it's a long story, but we'll start from the top." Yen seemed to puzzle over her words.

"The thing is, Hyung didn't always act the way he does now. Much less he didn't talk about you the way he does. We had first met in 3rd grade, about the same time that the whole Ivan and Alfred incident happened. At first he didn't mind taking sides and being a 'Commie'. Then in 5th grade, he told me that he found out about having a twin. He was elated; he even hoped you could meet each other someday. It led to him dropping out of the side taking. He said something about wanting to be a good role model for when you two met. Years went by, and Hyung gave up on ever seeing you and rejoined the Commies in 8th grade. When he found out you were moving in, he called me and said he wanted to drop out again. I told him to wait and see if things were truly what he imagined. Next thing I knew, I go on to facebook and he is talking trash about you and wanting to pick a fight. Knowing all of this is making me unsure if his behavior was caused by you, considering he once prized you so much. Quite honestly he is either a really big hot head, or something deeper is troubling him."

"I kind of get what you're saying. Seems things are starting to make sense. So do you want me to talk to him or something?" Everything was making sense. The weird connections to Alfred's story started making sense. But if Hyung wasn't mad at him, than what caused this outburst?

"I think it would be the only way since he isn't speaking to us." Carlos did seem like he was desperate to help his friend out.

"By the way, since this is a fight, you got three seconds before foam darts start coming your way." Yen had gotten her Nerf gun ready and was about to pull the trigger.

By that time, Yong-Soo had already tucked tail and ran out of the woods towards "home base." However, "home base" was compromised because he _literally_ ran into his brother. As they tumbled to the ground, Yong-Soo was both their guns go flying off somewhere out of reach. He looked up to see an angry brother staring him down. Fight or flight kicked in, and it seemed flight won.

As the twins ran, Hyung chasing Yong-Soo without their guns, Yong-Soo was glad that he was a sprinter in track. They neared the pool by the house, and Yong-Soo saw a ladder leading up to a section of the roof. He used all his strength and speed to climb up the ladder and tried to get on to the next section of the roof. However, the platform was cut off from the rest of the house. In other words, he was screwed.

Yong-Soo turned around to see his brother already climbed the ladder, but he was no longer in the mood to fight since he was panting and lying on his back. While trying to move his leg, Hyung managed to topple the ladder over, making the only way down was to jump into the pool. Neither, of course, wanted to get wet.

The twins sat on the roof, basically just catching their breaths, when Yong-Soo saw something hiding in the corner. He looked closer and he realized that it was the Nerf sniper with a bunch of ammo packages. Seems like Hyung wasn't cheating after all. That was when Hyung started talking.

"Sorry if it's out of the blue, but have you ever thought of trying out for the Olympics? 'Cause damn that was the fastest running I've ever seen!"

"I was given the opportunity, but it was bad timing with a recent break up with my girlfriend." He certainly didn't want to go back to sophomore year.

"Damn… oh shit!" Hyung went from feeling remorse to feeling like an idiot.

"What?"

"I just remembered that this was part of the roof that was rotting."

Like clockwork, the roof caved in. It caved in at such a weird angle that it launched the boys into the pool. When Yong-Soo resurfaced, Hyung was practically clawing his way to dry land as if he was melting in the water. That's when it hit him. His brother was afraid of the water! This was going on facebook, until Hyung gave a look that meant if he did that he would kick him into next week.

When Yong-Soo got out, the other Capitalists and Commies came bounding over. Apparently, they heard the huge splash and came flocking over.

"Are you okay, aru?" Yao was generally concerned.

"Yeah, other than wet," Hyung mumbled.

"I hate to crash a party, but your dad's coming a 7:00, it's 6:45." Alfred just glanced at his watch.

"Kick your asses into high gear, help clean up, and get the hell out of here!" Hyung sprang to his feet and launched himself to work.

While the others went to work, Yong-Soo couldn't help but ask, "Yen and I had a talk about your recent behavior. Did I… cause it?"

Hyung looked over his shoulder with, at first, curiosity. Then a small… happy smile crossed his face. "No, you didn't. Tell you what, meet me in my room after diner. Now, do I have to kick your ass to get you moving?"

Yong-Soo chuckled lightly and got to work. Finally they could both cross this hurdle after so long. One thing was still nagging him. What could possibly have caused Hyung's behavior?

**Sorry for it being so long! Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please review! I want to thank again EliteKessu for helping creating this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all who have waited, sorry for delay. This chapter is supposed to be a little emotional. I also want to bring to attention that I have a poll on my profile that I want to have voters influence what I will write after The Twin Diaries is done. Please visit my profile and vote! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Thankfully, the twins got the aftermath from the Nerf fight cleaned up and their friends out of the house with five minutes before their dad was coming home. Using those minutes to count up points from the battle, the twins found that it was tie. After packing away everything, and Hyung snatched his IPod touch and head phones, they went down stairs.

X-X-X

Mr. Im was half an hour late coming home due to the lovely LA traffic. As he parked in the drive way, Mr. Im couldn't help but reflect deeply on his memories with his elder son. Hyung was so different then. He was so much more quiet and obedient, not at all like his current rowdy and rebelliousness. Well, Hyung had occasional outbursts, but it was progressively getting more frequent and more aggressive. He was starting to worry.

Realizing he had been sitting in the car for about ten minutes, Mr. Im turned the ignition off, got out of the car and walked inside. A calming quiet greeted him. The father figured his sons were in their rooms and continued to the kitchen. He himself couldn't help but look in wonder at the house. The open design enabled him to see to the other end of the house. It did come in handy when he had to keep an eye on his sons.

Speaking of the devil, when he got to the living room, he saw his sons were sleeping on the couch. He started walking over to wake them up, but he stopped to look at the "aw" moment. The twins were cuddled up together with Yong-Soo's head resting on Hyung's shoulder and Hyung's head on his little brother's head. Hyung's IPod was on the table, blasting heavy metal music. How that boy could listen to it and sleep was beyond him.

Instead of waking them up, their father took a picture and turned off the music. Neither boy woke up. Mr. Im gently smiled at his sons. Hard to believe that this morning they had beaten each other senseless.

When he walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, some unwanted memories floated up to the surface. Memories of days long gone. Those that cannot ever return.

*flash back*

_August 15, 1993_

_He ran through the halls of the hospital for the delivery room his wife was in. As soon as he was in the room, their first son was born. Six hours went by before their second son was born, and by then their other son was having serious medical attention because he wasn't breathing and his liver was underdeveloped._

_Their elder son wasn't allowed to go home for more than a week. However, he made it through with only minor surgeries being done. At least until he was twelve, for the doctor said he would need a new liver by then._

_They had driven back home, and, since they were only expecting one child, put the twins in the same crib. Looking back, Mr. Im could see his sons, all content, holding hands in that crib. He knew then that his sons, the elder Hyung and the younger Yong-Soo, would have a strong bond in later years. One thing he didn't count on was having a divorce in the same month._

*end of flash back*

Mr. Im had been standing there for several minutes. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He didn't want _those_ memories to come as well. The memories of his children he cherished. It was the ones of the divorce and the years after he hated.

As he finished making dinner and started working on paper work, he started thinking about his sons, as usual. He realized that, at least, his sons had turned out okay through all of the years and hardships. That one realization brought back all the more unwanted memories. This time, with hindsight, he was able to face them with courage.

*flash back*

_That divorce devestated him. After two weeks of their children living in their home, arguments had erupted. First it was about paying for the future liver transfusion for Hyung, which was solved by them agreeing to move to America for the cheaper cost. The arguments later escalated to the point where it would be just about any small thing._

_Then it happened. His wife sent him divorce papers, and gave him no choice but to sign. Once separated, the two alone couldn't support both kids. The court then ordered that he would have Hyung and his wife would have Yong-Soo, but they had to swap kids every month and have a meeting all together twice a year. But his wife ignored it and never called him, even when they were leaving for America together._

_He was left heartbroken. She was his high school sweetheart. She, and his sons, were everything to him. Losing everything had put him into the clutches of sadness, depression, and anger. It lead him to drinking alcohol, more so hard liquor bottles ten times a day. He took up smoking and using drugs, using anything to dull the pain. He would leave at random times, leaving his son with a babysitter late into the night, sometimes for days. This had kept going for 5 years._

_It wasn't until his son walked in on him drinking whiskey that life changed. "What's that, Daddy?"_

_The innocence in that voice and face had made him realize that there was still hope for the old life that should have been. It made him quit alcohol, smoking, and drugs. His gambling habit had stopped as well. The last time he gambled was for the jackpot. The Lord must have been shining down and praising him for the work he has done to change, for he won $5oo million, which paid for the house and founding of the military school. He even gave financial support to his ex-wife. They kept contact, and even started sharing photos of their sons via email. Life was going to what it should have been._

*end of flash back*

Mr. Im was smiling. After all these years, he had seen miracles and blessings. He pulled out a small photo from his pocket and lovingly looked. It was of him and his ex-wife on their first date.

She had long, silky black hair with curls and stray curls alike. There were deep brown eyes, a small tan, and white teeth. A large smile, which Yong-Soo inherited, was what dominated her face. Her perky, happy-go-lucky attitude could brighten anyone's day with a "Good morning." She was intelligent, too. One would find it hard not to fall in love with a girl like her.

"You must be proud of our sons, Yura. I wish you were here to see and enjoying seeing them happy as much as I am. I miss you." Mr. Im looked at the photo a few more moments before getting up to look at the new cameras that he installed in and around the house.

Elizaveta, a student, wanted to test out the new cameras she had built, and he graciously accepted to test them out. Though he forgot to mention it to the twins. Now he was glad he didn't, 'cause now he saw and watched the entire Nerf battle and pool diving.

Watching the footage, Mr. Im took out his phone and sent the picture of the twins on the couch to Facebook. If that wasn't enough, he also took Hyung's phone, maxed the volume, put the phone in between his sons' ears, walked out of the room, and called the phone.

Soon the house echoed with heavy metal music, "Holy shit," "What the fuck," and crashing from the living room. Hyung picked up the phone and answered with a lot of swearing, to say the least.

Their dad, in his cheeriest voice, said, "Rise and shine." His sons just turned their heads and gave him the meanest death glare in history.

Peeping around the corner, their dad commanded, "Don't look at me like that. Go get dinner. Chop-chop."

The twins wisely obeyed, walked to the kitchen with their dad behind them murmuring, "Kids…Gotta love them."

**Thank you for reading. Please review and vote in my new poll on my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! The last chapter is here! Sorry if it turns out not what you expected it to, but I felt I should finish this one to work on the new stories that will be coming in. For those who had voted in the poll, thank you for voting. I decided to change waiting for a week because I haven't gotten that many votes, and I doubt it will change much in that time period. Look on my profile for the winners and who will be helping me make these newer stories happen.**

**Also, there are some italicize words are for stage directions or thoughts. The bold in the story are my notes.**

**Review and enjoy!**

Dinner was eaten quickly and in silence. Yong-Soo just got to his room to start clearing his head.

_Meet me in my room after dinner._

A small shiver shook his body. What was his brother going to do, much less say? Putting it simply, he was scared. In reality, he was terrified, yet happy. Terrified of what could happen, since he knew how well his brother could do in a fight. He still had a small bruise on his arm from when Hyung punched him. He was happy that they might be civil enough to understand each other nevertheless.

X-X-X

Hyung was sitting on his bed, waiting and thinking. His brother would be coming in, and he would have to start explaining.  
_… How am I supposed to say anything? I'm so confused! I don't even know why I attacked him at school. I deserved getting slapped for that. And there's so much to explain, I don't even know where to begin! Lord… please help Yong-Soo understand._

Then came a light knock on the door. Hyung took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He took one last breath and opened the door. It was now or never.

X-X-X

Yong-Soo was having some small, nervous jitters. However, the opening door quickly silenced anymore of them from surfacing as the twins stared at each other. Each now had a sudden interest in the floor, leaving the awkward tension in the air.

Many silent seconds went by before Hyung stepped aside, indicating for Yong-Soo to come in. It took every ounce of strength for Yong-Soo to walk into that room without shaking.

The room was a little messier than what Yong-Soo would have expected. There were some clothes lying around and the bed was unmade with some of the pillows resting on the bay window ledge. A bunch of heavy metal and K-pop CDs were scattered about a stereo system near a desk on the farther side of the room.

His brother had sat down on the bed and motioned him over with a quick hand movement. As he sat down, he saw his brother's usually expressionless face twist into a sad and frustrated gaze.

"I'm not sure how you're going to… believe me," Hyung's frustration clouded his eyes.

"I'll try my best." Yong-Soo was already worrying not for himself, but for his brother who might have a meltdown at any moment.

"… I'm more upset with… mom than you." Hyung couldn't look at his brother, fearing he would see that all too familiar, hateful gaze.

Yong-Soo blinked in shock. "Why mom?"

"… Mom kept the fact I existed from you."

"Are you… just upset because of that?" Yong-Soo raised his eyebrow.

"If only it was that simple…" There was a far off look in Hyung's eyes.

A couple more seconds go by, letting Hyung try and organize his thoughts in his head. "I was told when I was ten that you were my brother. Dad explained the divorce and why we couldn't see each other. But… he said that he was working on getting mom to… let us see each other, even if it would amount to only one day. Knowing I had a brother… it made me feel happy for once in my life. I wanted to be that big brother you would want. One you could trust and come to for help for anything." By now Hyung was lying down on his back staring at the ceiling.

"… Is that why you… distanced yourself from your friends, or as Alfred said-"

"The 'Commies'? Yeah, that was the main reason." Hyung slowly shifted his gaze from the ceiling to his brother, as to not make the other feel uncomfortable. **(Cause we all know that feeling.)**

A few minute pass before Hyung spoke again. "I guess I was just so caught being the perfect role model that I didn't think about how long it would take for us to see each other. It wasn't until middle school that I started having doubts about our reunion. I started hanging out with my old friends again… mostly because… I guess I was seeking some sort of comfort. Yet every time I heard news about you, I kept hoping and praying that it wouldn't be long till we could see each other. Only I was crushed by that loneliness every time nothing happened. It kept going like that till you finally moved in. When I heard that… I wanted to believe… but I was afraid of feeling hurt again. Seeing you had filled me with so much hope. _(starts crying)_ But when you said you didn't know me and mom never told you… I had felt almost betrayed. I was sick of being so frustrated… of suffering… I was angered so much. I couldn't take it anymore!"

Yong-Soo was frozen in place. All this time, he never would have guessed the level of turmoil that had enveloped his brother like a raging fire. Images flashed through his mind of his brother years before. Smiles that crossed his face when thoughts of them being together… as brothers. Tears would streak his face as he cried himself to sleep from the loneliness. Anger would flare up for no obvious reasons to anyone but himself. Yong-Soo knew these memories weren't his. They were his brother's. Yet, it was almost so normal to see these, he liked that feeling.

Everything made sense now.

Hyung was still crying, though not as hard as the beginning, but he had turned around to hide the tears. Yong-Soo had remained quiet for many minutes. All he could do in the end was to pull his brother close and hug him till the tears stopped flowing. Even then, he cried tears as well.

Half an hour and gone by with them only silently crying. No other sounds emanated from them. Yong-Soo quickly gazed at the alarm clock. It was nearing 11:00 p.m. They had school tomorrow and he still needed to copy some notes from today's military lecture.

Then, Yong-Soo got an idea. Quickly breaking the hug, he went to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hyung had a look of curiousness and disappointment from the abrupt ending of a sweet moment.

"I'm just getting my school bag in here." Yong-Soo gave him one of those big, famous grins.

Hyung's face deadpanned and his voice had a "matter of fact" tone to it. "I'm not going to help you with homework."

Yong-Soo was prepared for something like that. In the cutest voice he could muster he pleaded, "Please, big brother."

The new words hadn't quite registered in his head. Yet a split second later, Hyung's face turned a light pink and looked away. Yong-Soo smirked ever so widely at easily trapping his brother.

"F-f-fine. But only because you asked! It's not because you made such a… cute face…" Hyung's already pink face turned a darker shade.

"All I need is to copy some notes for that military class." Yong-Soo started pouting a bit.

"… You can copy that tomorrow." Hyung didn't seem to get the little hint Yong-Soo was trying to push.

"Do I seriously need to give you a hint?" He doesn't know why people called him the most densest person on earth. They haven't seen his brother yet.

Spending time together! Why didn't he think about that? Hyung's face turned red within seconds, then shortly mumbling, "Okay, but you have to do something for me."

"What, then?" Yong-Soo looked quizzically at his brother.

"You know DanceEvolution?" Hyung looked away shyly.

"Yeah. Isn't it called DanceMasters or DanceCentral, though?"

"It's the same game. Just different naming. Anyways, I got custom content and I figured you and I could try them out."

"Like…?"

Hyung's face grows redder. "Girls Generation, Shinee, Super Junior, Psy, you know."

"Sure! I'll be back!"

The notes took only a couple of minutes with some explaining on Hyung's part for getting him ready for the known quiz. Soon, they began setting up DanceEvolution. While looking for the disc, Yong-Soo came across a small photo with a little girl on it. A small note was made at the bottom and read: _Rest in peace, Bao._ That nagging question he had had since the Nerf game rose to the surface again.

"Hyung, I heard about Yen had something happen to her back in 2005, what was it?"

"Well… many people in this town refer to that as 'The day Yen's world ended.' She was… I think 11 and she had her sister with her who was 9 at the time. They were walking back from the elementary school when a drunk driver cam around the corner… Some elderly couple called an ambulance. Yen had major injuries to her leg. Her little sister died in the accident." Hyung's voice grew deeper and more upset. "That driver didn't even get out too check on them. Her parents were one of those people who worked outside the country. Her mother had quit her job to stay with Yen. The same year, she was diagnosed with brain cancer and died. After that, she stayed with us till her dad could get a job around the city. Yen never was the same. In a way, she and her sister were like you and me. … It's better not to talk about it when she is around."

Music started playing as the game went to the menu screen. Yong-Soo started having second thoughts since it was nearing midnight. Rain poured down relentlessly through the window.

Their father walked in with a slightly curious face, but shrugged it off. "There's no school tomorrow just to let you know."

"Why?" Both twins asked. Their facial expressions were identical, which gave it a cute appearance.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mr. Im pointed to the window. "Most of the roads are washed out. Anyways, have a good night. Please don't stay up to long." He knew the last part would never happen.

He left the door slightly open. The twins looked at each other, each had a smirk, knowing that tomorrow their bond would strengthen as they continued on. They proceded to the game, and Yong-Soo nearly won every match.

The End.

**Hope you liked it! By the way, the DanceEvolution idea came from one of my reviewers, rainbowdragongirl101. Thank you for this help. Did you think I wouldn't put that in? Please review and look forward to the new ideas I will be publishing. Just giving you a hint, they're all doing with parings!**


End file.
